


5.0激情搞于

by Eluka



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bottom Urianger, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluka/pseuds/Eluka
Summary: 缺德AU，口交慎入





	5.0激情搞于

乌尔达哈来了流浪的旅行者，驻扎在红玉大街的一角，有表演、占卜和茶。莫莫蒂小姐说，很多人都去看了。

你带上100个金币，也许不够，但倘若要得更多，就说自己只是来看看。

正午的太阳热烈又晃眼，远处传来红玉街上的喧嚣，旅行者搭起风尘仆仆的帐篷，暗红色垂着破旧的流苏。金钱与黄沙中生长的乌尔达哈人喜好残忍的刺激，围住掷飞刀的艺人向他脚边抛洒金币；更有巨大的狮翼兽关在铁笼中，却对幼小的少女十分温驯。太阳将金币晒成闪亮的光斑，这里是危险与财富的海洋。

你向看管帐篷的猫女讨一碗免费的茶喝，旅行者有三顶帐篷，在她身后的这顶门上挂着捕梦网。

“帐篷里是做什么的？”你打听道。

“是占卜。”她不动声色地说。在这炎热的天气里她还穿着长袍，黝黑的脸上也未见汗珠。

“能进去看看吗？”实在太热了，你猜帐篷里也许凉快一点。

“20个金币占一次。”

你在她伸出的手心里放上20个金币，撩起门帘钻进了帐篷。

捕梦网在身后发出叮铃轻响，迎面拥来令人晕眩的浓重熏香味，幕帘落下时将人群的喧哗也关在外面，你钻进了一个飘荡着香气、光线昏暗的梦。  
占卜师坐在木桌后面，当你走近时他抬起脸，是白发瘦削的精灵。

“愿十二神保佑您。”他轻轻地说，因为有顾客而露出浅薄的笑容。你坐到桌边，小心不碰到帐顶垂下的羽毛和珠串。

唯一的窗户开在他的背后，在这样的光线里，连灰尘都小心翼翼地打着旋。你想看清他背光的脸，他却朝后躲进影子里，摊开一叠占卜用的纸牌。

“请不要窥视不该看的命运，”他温和地发出警告，“我也并非是您该专注的对象。”

他的嗓音像帐顶垂下来的羽毛撕碎了，碎羽又互相摩擦，这种轻飘飘又细碎的沙哑像黑色的磁沙，只用一句话的时间，他就让你相信每一位走进来的顾客都会变成铁质的。

你唯唯诺诺地道歉，却向前凑得更近，正巧看到他的嘴唇，看穿了你的意图弯起一个微笑。“我们开始吧，”但他原谅了你的好奇，“请选三张牌。”

你选了三张牌。

“假如让您排顺序……”

你把第一张放在左边。

“不，不不……”精灵站起身，他细瘦的五指按在你的手背上。你看见了他的脸，锐利的眼睛和脸颊的刺青。精灵都很漂亮，他是漂流许久的旅行者，是藏着经年累月秘密的好看宝箱。

他说不的语气轻柔，恐怕惊扰到命运之灵。“叠起来。”他说，领着你的手，黑袍上的坠饰在他重新坐下时轻轻摇摆，闪烁着昏暗的金光。

“那么我将要揭示您的命运。”你想起他还没有问过要占卜什么，但红辉石在他颈项间的黄金上流光一闪，你失去了辩别的能力。精灵翻开第一张牌，画着耸立的高塔。

“这代表您的人生，您命运的基石稳固无比。”

精灵翻开第二张牌，画着敏捷的弓手。

“这代表您的身份，您是自由的冒险者。”

精灵翻开第三张牌，画着火红的女神。

“这代表您的爱情，您的……”他垂下眼帘，淡色的睫毛像白鸟的羽翅，“您的爱欲如同太阳般炽烈。”

你再也无法忍受了，向前握住他执牌的手：“我……”

不知道是熏香太浓烈，还是帐篷里太闷热，汗意爬上了你的脊背，灼烧起你的脸。美貌的精灵毫不惊讶，他安静地坐着，仿佛命运一切的都了然于胸。白鸟扬起双翅，从他的眼角流出一种鬼魅的甜蜜，他看起来不大像是原先的那个占卜师了。

“如果是占卜以外的要求，”他缓缓地说，“就不止20个金币了。”

“要多少？”面对默许的暗示，你急切地问道。

他仿佛觉得你很好笑，挑起锋利的眉尖：“还要再加一百。”

“我只有一百……”你嗫嚅着，“进来的时候……给了二十。”

太阳挪移了它的位置，照进烟雾缭绕的水晶球，又将朦胧的光斑映在他的侧脸上。“你有多想？”他轻声问。

“就像阿泽玛的太阳。”你慌忙说。

他抽出手（你意识到你还抓着他的手不放），向上摊开：“那么80个金币也可以。”

你解下钱袋放在他手里，精灵站起来，拉开椅子：“进来吧。”一张简易的床铺搭在他占卜的座位后面，被各色的毯子覆盖。

你绕过桌子，慌张地撞在桌角上，又急忙扶住茶叶占卜的罐子。他又笑了，但绝非是在嘲笑你，只是不太赞成地摇了摇头。你顾不上他的茶罐，急切地抱住他，长袍像纱一样薄，瘦削的肩骨在你的手掌下凸起。你闻到某种更清澈的熏香，让你头晕目眩地想吻他，他竖起手指按在你的嘴唇上。

“嘘——”他无声地这样说着，贴在你的身上向下滑落下去，身材高挑却动作优雅，矮桌和床铺间逼仄的空隙也没有阻止他蹲下身。你看着他解开你的长裤，他抬起眼睛，透亮的虹膜在暗处燃起熠熠的火。

“我不是想……”你小声说，他的眼神像在告诫你别动。他舔了舔下唇，润湿了狭窄的唇线，然后用嘴量了你的尺寸。这一瞬间的触感惊醒了你，你一定是昏了头才和来路不明的旅行者买了这个口活，但是当他的嘴唇贴在上面，眨眼时睫毛刷过你的下腹，你又开始做梦了，因为这看起来不像是真的，他漂亮的眼睛必定是场梦。

你靠着床头的木架，这张床太简陋，看不出床头或是床尾，架上的瓶瓶罐罐装着占卜师或真或假的灵药，在压力下发出玻璃碰撞的颤抖。

你逐渐意识到是你在颤抖，他的舌头舔过你尚且疲软的阴茎，带来潮湿又柔软的刺激。你甚至不需要证明自己的欲望，就以肉眼可见的速度勃起了。这场景几乎让你感觉羞愧，但他看起来不在意，他温热的嘴唇又软又薄，像涂得太少的淡奶油，匀称地抹过阴茎的每一寸，又用贪欢的舌头舔食。

你着迷地抓住他的头发，他撩起垂落的发梢，挂到长长的尖耳后面，细瘦的手指又回到柱身上，灵巧得像在卜牌。他有带电的指尖，沿着背面的青筋刮过时你硬成了哈罗妮的长枪，手指抓紧他半长的白发。

你猜是你用力太大了，他抬头看了你一眼，舌尖还顶在你的龟头上，你感到阴茎狠狠抽搐了两下。

他的眼睛动了动，微微地眯起来，这是个在舔着别人老二时能做到的最大限度的谑笑，然后他的双唇挪到正前端，抵着你的冠状沟含进了嘴里。

你舒适地发出一声喘息，占卜师的唇舌像最柔软的温床，卷着你热情的勃动。你感觉自己要射了，但他吞着你阴茎的模样催促你再坚持一会儿。你朝里顶了顶，他瘦削的脸颊撑出了阴茎的形状，然后就熟练地吞吐起来。

龟头被吸进喉咙的快感让你双颊火热，就连不知飨足的舌头也舔出了叫人羞惭的水声。他的下巴上蓄着一小片迷人的短胡须，吞到深喉时偶尔有零星的痛痒，成为旺盛欲火迸出的炎星，点着了情热的引线。

“再快一点……”你顶着他的喉口，你原本不想这样粗鲁，但他为了压抑干呕，眼角渗出一点狼狈的泪，你觉得他这样更好看了。

他吞进你强硬塞进来的长度，动作十分顺从，只是从下面瞪了你一眼。日光落在他一只透亮的眼睛上，那种阴茎抽动的快感又冲上你的头顶。这次他眨了眨眼，你顶在他的嘴里，真实地感觉到他在笑，然后他在喉咙深处猛烈地吸了一下，吸出了你今天的第一次高潮。

假如在这之后讲起这位奇妙的占卜师，你会说就连对上他的双眼都令你爽得头皮发麻，更不用提他还含着你的老二就咽下了射出来的精液。在这个昏暗又安静的流浪者帐篷里，他慢慢地离开你的阴茎，嘴唇和龟头分离时发出“啵”的一声轻响。

这时他才站起来和你接吻，带着轻微腥膻的味道，和鼻子里浓厚的熏香混成了一剂春药。情欲的气味熏得你头昏脑涨，又有他温热的唇舌从中作梗，你隔着长袍摸索他惹火的窄腰，不知道自己是怎么和他倒上了床。

他骑跨在你身上，黑袍摊开下摆遮住了见不得光的场面。你隐约感到自己又硬了，他朝你俯下身，嘴唇不知道是因为口交还是接吻红肿起来，湿漉漉地泛着光。你撑起身去亲他，他又向前一探，你只碰到了他的项环。

他从药架上拿下一个小罐子，并不是要吻你。

你又一次羞愧得无法自处，但他的表情很温柔，从他身上散发出一种柔软的色情。“您不必这样迷恋我，”他沙哑着说，“我只是个生意人罢了。”

他掀开深色玻璃的盖子，罐里的脂膏也有一股奇异的香气。你怀疑是不是这里所有的东西都这么香，让人像嗜蜜的虫一样被捕进来。他沾满香味的手指伸向背后，埋在衣袍里窸窣地动作，你看不到他怎么样准备自己，但他的神色隐忍起来。

“我可以……帮你。”你在他咬住嘴唇的时候犹豫道，他眼神迷离地瞥着你，点了点头。

你从他长袍的下摆探进双手，他的腿上汗涔涔的，皮肤吸着你的手掌。你在他屁股和大腿上摸了个够，才摸进他的臀缝里。他默许了你的动作，撤开自己的手指，换成了你的。

你用三根手指操他，一只手扶着他的腰。他轻哼着朝你倒下来，撑住了床头的架子，沾着香膏的手摸上你的阴茎，顺滑地套弄起来。

你喘着气要他补上刚才误会掉的吻，他半阖着眼低下头，你立刻就噙住他的唇不放。这次他有点不知所措，被你衔着舌尖呻吟，发稍在他摆腰时很勾人地荡到你脸上。

这种搔痒就像他胡茬扎出的刺痛，你急不可耐地抽开手，扶着自己的阳具找他的后穴。他很配合地坐下来，吃进了大半，然后蹙起眉头低吟着向后坐。

情热和欲念包裹了你，一时间连这间帐篷都变得狭窄潮湿，挤满火热的欲望。你看见他白净的脸上涌起绯红色，黄金掩盖下修长的脖颈也情动地染红了。有人叫出了声，你发觉是你们两个。

他坐在你的阴茎上轻轻地摆着腰，伏下身抓着架上的格子，药罐都被晃得格格作响，还有他袍摆上的金饰，铮铮地撞在一起。这些都比不过他低声喘息的嗓音，情色带着热气的呼吸扑在你的脸颊边。

你也忍不住和他一起喘息，他的密道太舒适，你控制不住自己的感觉。你们一定在这里做了很久，因为阳光照进来时是黄昏的颜色，像在以太里流动的蜜蜡。

但你还不想结束，你用力地向上迎合他，让他的低喘变成了连绵不断的呻吟。直到他开始激烈地前后摆动，这张窄床摇晃的咯吱声也盖不住他的吟叫时，你已经顾不上外面有没有人，压住他的背把他拉向你硬得快射的阴茎。

他就骑在你的阴茎上高潮了，后穴紧紧地夹着，脊背优美地拱起来，像奥修昂拉开的弓。你又顶了他几下，他摇摇欲坠地扶住床沿，小声耳语了几句，险些倒在你的身上。

你掐着他的腰，射了之后才听清楚，他说要你最好别射在里面。

“我……对不起……”你在高潮后的空白里努力地道歉。他摇了摇头，将自己撑起来，离开了你的腰腹，你听到自己滑出来时他在余韵里又呻吟了一声。

他站起来理了理长袍，又恢复到先前那种不动声色的性感。你手忙脚乱地清理了余液，系好裤子的腰带。

他似乎在等着你走了，但你仍旧着迷地昏着头，想再要他的一个吻。他没有推开你，最后一个吻气息交缠，带着一股单方面的恋恋不舍，他贴着你的嘴唇说：“您该走了。”如果不是这话里决绝的内容，简直就像恋人的耳语。

你抬起帐篷厚重的帘布，从昏暗的梦境回到了现实，嘈杂又将你淹没了。天色告诉你并没有过太久，这不是黄昏，只是萨纳兰的黄沙刮进了城。

管帐篷的猫女仍然站在门边派茶水，见到你出来，便用一种不言自明的目光将你上下打量了一番。你只好讪笑着点头，告别了旅行者和看热闹的人群。

走出红玉街的时候你又回过头去望那顶帐篷，白发的占卜师也站了出来，他拢了拢头发，接过猫魅递来的一杯茶，喝过后又钻进了帐篷里。你不知道他是会继续坐着，还是独自清理精液，尽管后一个想法让你再次浑身火热，但这都和你没有关系了。

回到旅馆时你想起你的钱袋丢在了那张占卜桌上，但你实在是羞于用这种理由再见他，只好打主意再买一个新的。夜里你仍旧睡不着，在你身上还留着帐篷里的熏香，现在这味道全都旖旎了起来，你闻着残存的幻想自渎了一回。

之后你钻出被子找块干净的布，房间的窗户敞开了，在床头柜上安静放着的，是你的旧钱袋。

你从窗边向下望，流沙屋后的小巷里，白发的人影刚刚走远，但不是精灵，是个白发的人类，是中午时在外面掷飞刀的男人。

你隐约感觉到这下你和那位占卜师再没有关系了。第二天你下到前台，听莫莫蒂小姐说旅行者已经离开了乌尔达哈。你来到红玉大街，帐篷和铁笼确实都不在了，没有掷飞刀的男人，没有巨大的狮翼兽，没有分派茶水的猫女。

白发的占卜师像你在黄金之城的一场梦，除了无端缺少的100个金币，再没有存在的踪迹。就连那梦一样萦绕在鼻端的熏香，几天后也消隐无踪了。


End file.
